


He needed the push

by MissChrisDaae



Series: Íslendingaþætti Brynjarr [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brodinsons, Brotherly Love, Brotp, Canon Compliant, Gen, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Not Really Character Death, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Loki didn't say on Svartalfheim.</p><p>Personally, I'm of the opinion that Loki wasn't initially planning on faking his death, but his brotherly instincts won out, and he took a leaf out of Nick Fury's book, giving Thor the proper incentive to defeat Malekith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He needed the push

"Why?"

_I wanted to save you. Just once, I wanted to be the hero. A hero like you. I saw you in trouble. Your strength was failing you. Your opponent, he was beating you, and badly. You were hurt. I had the chance, and I took it. I ran my blade through his heart, and I saved your life. And with his dying breath, you see that our enemy has taken mine._

"Fool, you didn’t listen."

"I’m a fool. I’m a fool..." _For thinking I can do good. A fool for thinking I could have been like you. Everyone has always loved you and respected you, simply by virtue of knowing you, and I have had to fight for everything I have ever wanted. I’m a fool for not being happy with what I had. I had you._

"Stay with me."

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. For all the times we fought. All the wrongs I did you, and then denied as wrongs. All the pain I caused, all the lives I took, all the damage I wrought. It was never my intention. Somehow, it all became lost and confused. But I never wanted any of it. I just wanted you. I wanted you back, to be your equal, your friend, your brother. Sometimes, I may be envious, but never doubt that I love you. I wanted what I didn’t realize I already had. Is this my last chance to say it?_ "I’m sorry. I’m sorry."

"I will tell Father you died with honour."

"I didn't do it for him."  _I did it for you. You saved me. We're even now. You don't need me anymore. I'm more use to you gone. Let me go, brother. Let me go, be who everyone knows you are. The warrior, the savior, the hero. Goodbye, brother. I love you._

 


End file.
